wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40 ---- Pepper put his teeth back, this time harder. The annoying tom made the first move, man-handling him. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 20:26, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Now anger was starting to rise in Creekfrost's throat. How dare this cat walk into their home, refuse to leave, then attack? Creekfrost slammed his paw down, hard on Pepper's head, giving him a sharp nick in his ear. "Leave now or I'll kill you!" Creekfrost growled. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 20:28, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Pepper hissed back. "Try to," he mewed. "Your stuped leader demanded I so something, then you and her other minions came over started threatening and yelling at me, you man-handled me, and now threaten to kill me. I would rather die in a fight then back down from greedy selfish cats." he hissed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 20:30, February 26, 2016 (UTC) (I want to kill him so much...) "The reason why ''we reacted like that was because ''your ''a greedy selfish cat! and I ''man-handled ''you away from camp because we don't know you, you could suddenly kill one of our kits for all we knew, and you refuse to leave? and ''we're ''selfish? ''we're ''greedy?" Creekfrost hissed. "Get out of here instead of wasting your breath arguing!" [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 20:33, February 26, 2016 (UTC) "Yes!" Pepper replied. "How am I greedy and selfish? I walked over somewhere, I had no idea anyone called it their own! This jerk comes over and starts demanding what I am doing, then you come over and do the same. The reason I will not leave is because I do not think of it as yours! What makes it legally your own? I could call this place mine right now, you would not run off as soon as I told you. You used how strong you are to move me, you are selfish and greedy becuase you claim someplace your own, and try keep others from hutning their, because you are not skilled enough to hunt on your own. Do whatever you want to me, I will keep coming here forever." he mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 20:38, February 26, 2016 (UTC) "We have borders warning ''cats to stay away, and no cat ever said we couldn't have it, she was demanding because you could have hurt us, so then you screamed at her, she gets upset easily because her mate is dead and her daughters gone, and we've lived here for years upon years and no one's ever told us we can't do what we're doing, so back off already!" [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 20:41, February 26, 2016 (UTC) "No." Pepper said. "How is a six-moon-old cat a danger to the whole Clan? I hate being demanded to do something, it is my life and no one is going to make me do anything!" He hissed. "My father died before my birth, or just left us. And the cat that gave birth to me and my siblings just vanished. And she thinks she has it hard?" Pepper snapped. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 20:44, February 26, 2016 (UTC) "Everyone has it hard, Pepper, she has all of us to worry about, you only have yourself, and you could have been to kits and there are sick cats in our camp at the moment. If you want to live your life free, you have the whole rest of the world to live in, just let us live in peace in ours." Creekfrost puffed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 20:47, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Pepper shuddered. He glanced at the Clan, what made them allowed to take somewhere and call it their own? But no. He was not wasting his time, and he was not going to make other be miserble. "If you thearten me ever again, I will come back to this place and never leave." he said, "But otherwise, I will go." There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 20:50, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost slightly relaxed a bit. "I have no reason to threaten you now, safe travels," he mewed, sitting down to make sure Pepper really was leaving. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 20:52, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Pepper, still not trusting the warrior, backed away still facing him, when he was far enough that he felt safe, hs ran into the distence. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 20:53, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost decided to hunt. ---- Stoneblaze, strangely had greencough in greenleaf, and she wasn't doing well. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 20:54, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike had not really noiticed anything. He went into VInefur's den. "How is Stoneblaze?" he asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 20:55, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Vinefur looked up from the gray she-cat. "I don't think she's going to make it to sunset..." ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 20:57, February 26, 2016 (UTC) "Want me to get Creekfrost, so he can say goodbye?" Runningstrike said, it came out as more of a choke. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 20:58, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Vinefur nodded, then Fennelkit came into the den. "Is she alright?" she asked, worriedly while Nightkit poked his head in beside her. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 20:59, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike scurried off, he sniffed the air and tracked down Creekfrost. "Come back to camp." he mewed. "You have to say goodbye to Stoneblaze." he whispered. 21:01, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost looked over his shoulder with a surprised look in his eyes. "Bye? why? she wasn't that ''sick eariler, was she?" [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:03, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike shook his head. "I don't know." he mewed, swallowing hard. "But Vinefur thinks Stoneblaze will be dead by the time the sun sets." he whispered. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost didn't ask any more questions and hurried back to camp, but was too late. Stoneblaze's cold body sat in the center of camp with Waterstar watching grimly from her rock, Fennelkit sqauking sadly next to Stoneblaze, Nightkit hiding from his mother, and a few cats gathered around her body. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:09, February 26, 2016 (UTC) "No. No...." Runningstrike mewed, he remmebered Stoneblaze. And when she died the first time, and now.....she was dead again. He glaned at Waterstar. 21:11, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar didn't notice Runningstrike looking at her. With an almost pissy sigh, she went to her den. ---- Nightkit sat alone, and scared. --- Creekfrost went over to comfort Fennelkit. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:13, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw padded up to Slatestream "what are we doing today" she asked her ear twitching with excitement Slatestream thought for a moment, and then replied: "I think we'd better do battle moves today, seeing that incident... You need to be prepared if one decides to attack you one day." --look me in the eye 23:27, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike slunk around. -------Autumnpaw stumbled to the border, sighting hsi siblings. Then he back up. "Y-y-y-ou d-do not want t-t-t-to c--ome. h-h-h-ere. P-pepper c-c-c-came h-here earlier and g-g-got e-everone m-mad." he mewed. He knew is was his siblings, but still. "B-b-b-b-b--b-b--be c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-careful." There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:04, February 27, 2016 (UTC) 01:00, February 27, 2016 (UTC) After a few hours, Waterstar came out of her den to see moonlight fill camp. Stoneblaze only had a few cats with her, Creekfrost wasn't among them. She guessed he was with his kits - they only had him now. She sat down in front of Stoneblaze with a sigh. Stoneblaze had been so helpful. It was even more awful to know she died once, then had another chance at life, but that was just taken by greencough. ---- Nightkit huddled close to Creekfrost, who was in the nusrery with them. Fennelkit coughed slightly beside him. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:25, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike just staraed at the body, miserbly. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:27, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Sagepaw bounded over to stand beside Runningstrike. "I didn't know her, but I know she was wonderful," she meowed, not really feeling sad but she thought it would be rude to not say something. ---- Leafwind flicked his ears warily. How did Stoneblaze even get greencough? she wasn't really acting like it was greencough... unless... it was a cover up..? ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:30, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded. "She was," he mewed. "Do you know what happened with that kit at the border today?" he ashed. 01:33, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Sagepaw slowly shook her head. "Creekfrost hasn't reported yet." ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:35, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded slightly. "Want to go battle train?" he asked. 01:36, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Sagepaw blinked. "We can battle train at night?" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:37, February 27, 2016 (UTC) "Sure," Runningstrike mewed. Minnow blinked at Autumbpaw, not recognizing him. "How does that not surprise me?" she mewed with a flick of her white-tipped tail. "He's always a grouch." ---- Heather, however, picked up the resemblance, and gasped, backing away. "A-Autumn...? Is that you?" --look me in the eye 02:27, February 27, 2016 (UTC) "I can't wait " Sparkpaw said happily For a second, Autumnpaw forgot his old name, then he remembered. "Y-y-yeah." he stamered, feeling nervous. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 12:21, February 27, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, I can't, I have dawn patrol tomorrow, need to go to bed now... night!" Sagepaw mewed and hopped quickly away. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 17:51, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Minnow continued to stare blankly at Autumnpaw. ---- Heather bounced on her paws. "It's really you...!" She then turned to Minnow, and leapt on her. "It's our brother, our long-lost brother!" --look me in the eye 19:39, February 27, 2016 (UTC) "Cinnamonpaw is here too!" He mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 19:48, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Minnow grunted as Heather tackled her to the ground. ---- Heather looked up, cocking her head. "Cinnamonpaw? Is that Cinnamon?" --look me in the eye 20:19, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw nodded. "W-w-w-we g-g--ot n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-new n-n--n-names w-w-when w-w-e j-j-joind RockClan. I a-a-a-m A-A-A-A-Autumnpaw." he stammared, scared. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:58, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Sagepaw went to her nest. --- Blizzardpaw fell asleep. ---- Nightkit drifted into a light doze with Fennelkit's croaking in the background. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''[[Anglerpaw|